


Then you came around

by Eyerollexpert



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyerollexpert/pseuds/Eyerollexpert
Summary: Jane Eleanor Hopper had no family but her dad since her mom died. That was until he decided to get married to a woman she'd only met twice. Can her life get any worse?Mike Wheeler lived a simple life, until his mother decided to mess it up for a man he never met.This is going to be an eventful year.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Karen Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Why me?

It's normal for people to miss things. Jane misses her light blue denim skirt that no longer fits her. She misses her baby pink pen she lost last week. She misses alot of things, but what she misses most is her mother.

She remembers alot about her. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, the birthmark in her left forearm, her favourite song (which was 'let it be' by the Beatles). She remembers her warm hugs, the arguments they both had and the jokes they shared.

Her mom died from cancer when she was 7. She's now 16 and doesn't miss her any less. Although she's not here anymore physically, she's still here with her in her heart and nobody can replace her.

That's why she's surprised (and kind of hurt) to hear her dad say he's getting married. She knew he had a girl friend, but she's never seen her before, blaming the fact that she lives a couple of towns away according to her dad. But now she's not just his girlfriend, she's his _fiancé._

"What?" That's the only thing she can say. What is happening? What does this mean? What's gonna happen now? What about mom?

Hopper took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, like he'd already been dreading this conversation. "You know Karen. Well, I know you've never met her, but I really like her El. And so.... We've both decided for our families to get to know each other, were gonna move into her house, so-"

"We're moving into her house?!" Her hands are aching in result of hitting the table, her eyes are stinging because of the tears threatening to spill out of them. The worst pain she feels is in her heart.

"How could you do this to Mom? Before you met that woman, you said you still loved her! You said you still miss her!"

"And I do, El. But Karen makes me happy, she makes me feel complete." He's looking right into her eyes, as if he's begging her to understand, but she doesn't, she can't.

She doesn't think about running up the stairs, she just does. She slams her bedroom door closed and leans on it, sliding to the floor as she does so. 

She never thought all of this would happen to her. It's supposed to happen in the movies, not in real life, not to her. It's unfair. It's hurting her like hell, and her dad doesn't even care. 

She wishes her dad hasn't met that woman. She wishes her mom was still here. She wishes she could change everything that's happening. But right now, all she can do is accept it.

____________________________________________

"What did you just say?" Mike's mom does say wierd things, he'll give her that. But there's no way she could've said what he thinks she said.

"Honey, Hopper's moving in here.". Oh god, he'd only heard stories of Hopper, and he seems like a good guy, but now he's gonna see him. Every day. 

'O-oh. Uhh-"

"There's another thing, honey" He waits for her to carry on, signaling her by raising his eyebrows.

"We're getting married" 

"What!?" Now he wasn't expecting that bomb shell. Maybe just a 'we're having dinner with him tomorrow' or a 'he can't wait to meet you!'

"Mom, what the hell?!"

"Michael!"

She can't just expect him to deal with this! Heck, he's acting appropriately Ina situation like this.

"Mom, I've never met him! You can't marry him just like that!" She can't! This is so unfair! He swears they've only been dating for a couple of months.

"Micheal, I'm sorry but we really like eachother"

"And that gives you the reason to get married?"

"Michael, go upstairs. We'll talk about this later."

He walks up the stairs as fast as he can. Why is he the wrong one here? He hates her. She doesn't even care about the position he's being put in. The worst thing about it is that he can't do anything about it.

His life is about to become a roller coaster.


	2. Pretty

She feels like a stranger when she looks in the mirror, her life was normal for a while and now it's... it's un-normal. It's like everything's just been flipped upside down.

Her room isn't decorated with pretty fairy lights anymore. The posters of celebrities like River Phoenix, the clash and the Beatles aren't covering her walls. Her desk isn't there anymore, and her pictures of her mom aren't hung up on the wall or placed on her draws. 

She's looking around her empty room when a deep voice causes her to jump.

"Hey kid, you ready?"

Hopper's dressed nice, he's wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with little flowers on it. It's the one she has picked for him on his birthday last year. He's giving her the warmest smile, the one she hasn't seen in a while. 

"Yeah, dad. I'm just gonna take my boxes downstairs."

She tries return the smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes, but maybe he hadn't noticed.

"Okay, just shout me up if you need some help." 

She nods in agreement as he gives her another smile, then goes downstairs. 

This is gonna be a long day.

__________________________________

So apparently his mom's ' _fiancé_ ' has a daughter. And he has to give up his room for her. And he now has to adopt the basement as his new room. It might as well be his room anyway as he's down there all the time, but he's still pissed.

Soon the walls are gonna be covered in pink and there's gonna be glitter on the floor and he's going to have a younger sister. He hates this. 

After moving all of his furniture to the basement (which was a job and a half, no exaggeration) his mom makes him prepare dinner with her.

After having the dinner cooked and put in glass containers, there's a knock on the door. 

"Michael, come and open the door with me to greet them, and meet them of course" 

She adds a little laugh, satisfied with her horrible sense of humour. Horrible.

He responds with a simple "k" and they both walk to the door, both quite nervous ( well, one very). 

Karen opens the door with a bright smile and looks up at a big, scary man. 

"Jim! Did you get here okay?"

The man smiles and looks behind him, almost signaling someone to walk forward.

"We got here fine thank you"

His hands rest upon a girl. It's not the type of girl he had expected. He had expected a 5 year old girl (and that's all really). But what he's seeing is a pretty, maybe beautiful girl. He'd say she's around his age and oh no...this is gonna be a problem. They're gonna be step siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so, I'm going to say again that I'm terrible at English so please forgive me if there's any mistakes or wierd parts!  
> I've also decided that Holly doesn't exist in this, Nancy does but she's in college, so wellt most likely only hear from her.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	3. different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're getting a taste of Karen's dinner....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm trying to get all my online school work done and my teachers are signing me a lot.  
> but anyways, I really hope you like this chapter.

She thinks it's weird. Eating dinner with complete stranger's and having to pretend it's completely normal. Well, that is quite weird to be fair. The little girl (who she has learned is called Holly) talks a lot, usually to Hopper, but she does talk to El some of the time; saying things like 'you're really pretty' and 'I really like your dress'. El blushed at both things. El's quiet until Holly goes to ask her something again. "El?" her face is filled with interest...is it in her? "Yes?" El smiles back, halfway between forced and genuine because she only met this girl half an hour ago. "How old are you?" Holly smiles back, it makes her realize why she's always wanted a little sister, for laughs,smiles and fun. "I'm seventeen, holly"

Karen gasps as if she's suddenly remembers something, it's quite funny really. "Mike, I forgot to tell you, El's the same age as you, you can show her around school next week, introduce her to your friends" This makes El look back at the boy (who apparently is the same age as her). He hadn't talked much, only answering questions when asked. He's cute. His pitch black hair makes his pale skin stand out, and he has beautiful eyes. _I can't be thinking this! He's gonna be my step brother. Plus I don't even know him, chill, El_

He looks up like a deer in headlights, and El can't deny that he looks cute. "uh..y-yeah sure i-i don't mind" El turns to Karen, who smiles at her and then Mike. Dinner has never been this eventful.

* * *

Her room is nice. It's a little bit bigger than her old room. Karen never said anything about someone else having this room, but it looks like someone else has lived in it. The walls are baby blue and there's dent's on the creme carpet where furniture used to be. She tries to ignore it, but she really hopes she hasn't taken anyone's room

She doesn't really like the walls. Her old walls were light grey, with the one behind her bed pink, but she can't complain, this isn't her house...is it? She supposes it is. She does live here now. She shakes her head, trying to throw away her thoughts for tomorrow.

* * *

Mike keeps rolling in bed. It feels weird since he's not in his room, well it isn't really his room anymore. It feels weird, having a random girl as your new sister. She didn't speak much during dinner really. He wonders what she's really like. Is she nice? He hopes she's nice. She's cute he knows that. He hits himself on the head _. I shouldn't be thinking this, she's gonna be my sister, don't be gross, Mike_. His thoughts are sure gonna keep him up all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I've been wanting to write a fanfic for some time, but I've been quite anxious and (as you will see) I'm not a great writer; but, I have tried my best with this so here we go.....


End file.
